


Just a Little Makeup

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: DCTV Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Ft. Barry Allen being a good dad, Gen, Makeup, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Don makes a mess and Barry helps him clean it up. It's just a little makeup.





	Just a Little Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> [[Warnings: None  
> An: For my DCTV bingo square "Family AU" I hope you enjoy ♡  
> Big thanks to Hale for the beta read!]]

Barry Allen was off of work on a lucky Tuesday. He was looking forward to spending the day with his twins, even if they were more interested in other things that day. He was blessed that Cisco and Wally agreed to take over city duties. He had managed to convince himself to take the day off as well. Iris was at work, chasing down the newest story.

He flipped on the TV and saw that Iris was on the news. She was discussing an organization that helped abused women get back on their feet. Barry turned his head over the sofa. “Don! Nora! Mom’s on the TV do you want to come see?”

There was a thud in response and Barry rushed up the stairs, almost tapping into the Speed Force. Worry coloured his expression, he wore his heart on his sleeve as he searched for the source of the sound.

He eventually landed in his and Iris’s bedroom where Don sat at the vanity. He had his feet pulled up on the chair. Beneath him, was a shattered compact: little bits a mirrored glass mixed with crumpled foundation powder coated the floor.

“Are you okay, Don?”

“I'm sorry, dad! I dropped it when you yelled.” Don pulled his knees further into his chest.

“It’s okay. It's just a little glass and some make up.” he carefully lifted Don up over the glass and lead him downstairs. As they walked Don was quiet.

They made their way back up the stairs. “Hold the dustpan while I sweep this up.”

Barry held out the pan to Don who held it on the floor while Barry used the small brush-broom to carefully sweep up the tiny bits of glass and pigments. “See? All cleaned up.” he patted Don’s shoulder.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked upon reaching the kitchen. Barry grabbed a small broom and dustpan that was hanging off the wall in the kitchen.

“No,” Barry shook his head. “It's just a compact.” he shrugged his shoulders. “Just be careful and ask Mom next time. What were you doing?”

“I wanted to do makeup.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“You have lipstick on your cheek,” Barry noticed with a chuckle. “Next time ask me or your mom for help, okay?” he dumped out the remaining bits of glass into the trash.

“Okay.” he nodded.

Barry sat Don back on the chair and got a makeup wipe from Iris’s makeup bag. He brought it to Don’s cheek and started to scrub away the stray lipstick.

“I saw a big picture on the subway of a lady with big blue wings on her face Mommy said it was with makeup. I want to do that too!”

“You did, huh?” Barry kissed his forehead. “Then if you want to play with makeup we’ll get you some stuff that comes off easier, how does that sound?”

“Okay!” Don beamed as Barry finished wiping off his face.

When that was done, they went downstairs to watch the rest of Iris’s broadcast with Nora.


End file.
